Lucky
by HepburnJunkie22
Summary: Everything has finally settled down, and after the the dust has finally cleared, they see just how lucky they are.


The first sensation to register in her mind was the warmth that permeated the duvet cover. She cautiously opened one eye, peering at the surrounding environment. The sight that greeted her was one she had often seen, but one that she never stopped to admire. Through the billowing curtains, a steady stream of soft sunlight highlighted the room, casting shadows on the furniture. As the smell of the heady summer breeze assaulted her nose, she burrowed deeper into the mattress as if it was something that would swallow her whole. Rolling over, expecting to curl into the firm body that was always there, she was surprised to find the spot cold as if it had not been occupied for some time.

She rose up on one elbow and surveyed the room; there at the end of the bed was her robe, neatly folded. As she rose from the bed, she shimmied into the light robe covering her lean form and padded to the door way. As she walked, she deftly pulled here auburn hair into a loose ponytail, accentuating a pair of high cheek bones. She strode past her vanity and caught a glimpse of herself. A pair of eyes, brilliantly blue encompassed in a sea of pale alabaster skin gazed back at her with curiosity, the contrast startling. As she looked closer, she found that her eyes shimmered like ocean water, with a happiness that she was accustomed to. She breathed a happy sigh and continued on her path.

Catlike, she strode through the doorway and across the hall to another room, careful as not to awake the occupant she knew to be within. She quietly cracked the door open and peaked into the wondrous world of blues and greens; this was a land of adventure and excitement, fit for a prince she thought. But as she had suspected, he was already awake. She walked towards the form quietly cooing in his crib amongst all his friends; the green frog was the favorite as he gnawed on the soggy creature. When she approached the side railing, she was greeted with a welcomed sight: brilliant hazel eyes partially covered by a mop of reddish-brown hair, miraculous sight against golden skin. When she leaned over to pick him up, he gave a toothless grin, exhibiting the deep dimples she loved so much.

"And how are you today little one?" she cooed, as he gurgled a response. "That's pretty interesting," she teased as she stroked a downy cheek and smiled lovingly," why don't we go get your sister?"

She picked the infant up, cradling him protectively towards her shoulder. Contented just to be, he laid his head on his mother's shoulder and began a steady sucking rhythm with his thumb.

She swiftly crossed the hall to a totally different and incomparable land to that of her son's room. This land was dominated by the colors pink and yellow, awash with flowers and the usual artifacts one might find in a little girl's room. This universe equally full of adventure, yet specifically created for a princess. But as the woman approached the bed she noticed that it was obviously slept in, but just as obviously empty.

"Weird," she said aloud to her son, "let's see if your father and sister are downstairs."

She turned sharply towards the door unaware that the infant which had become so comfortable on her shoulder, had once again fallen into a blissful slumber. As she walked through the doorway, she shut the portal to her daughter's world and began her trek down the stairs.

Ever mindful of the toy mine her living room had become and so as not to trip, she carefully sidestepped each block or Barbie that came into her path. She could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee as she neared the barrier of the kitchen. Finally thinking she had found her family, she was stunned to arrive to an empty space, just as the other two rooms she had already checked. Somewhat puzzled she looked around, searching for a clue of some kind. As if summoned, the clear ring of her daughter's laughter could be heard along with a low and sultry chuckle.

She poked her head around the jam of the back door; the sight that was presented would stay with her forever. Seated on the grass just beyond the patio, were the two missing people in question. Her features melted into a tender smile, her gaze blessed with the sight of her family. As father and daughter faced one another, the resemblances were striking, making the woman step back and observe the similarities.

She could see her characteristics in the girl, a lithe and lean figure, with high cheekbones but that is where the similarities between them stopped, and those of her father began. Unlike her brother she did not inherit the beloved dimples, but her skin was darker than that of her brother's, a deep honey color almost. Her hair was the same dark brown as her father's, and she had the same beaming smile, one that always reached her eyes. One thing that was unlike both her parents was her eye color, not chocolate like her father's or sparkling blue as her mother's, but a piercing green; a startling appearance in her dark complexion.

The pair was carrying on an animated conversation, while sipping their coffee; hers of course only being chocolate milk prepared willingly by her father. Taking a hearty sip, she would lower the cup on to discover her father laughing at her "moustache." The woman smiled indulgently at her two precious people. As if sensing her eyes on him, her husband looked up, his eyes sparkling with love and adoration.

"Good morning," he greeted, dimples in full force. Standing up, he helped his wife lower herself gently on to the grass, so she would not wake the baby.

"Good morning,' she echoed as she placed a sweet kiss on his lips, soft and pliable.

The scent of coffee and some she surmised was his unique aroma, lingered on his breathe as it fanned cross her cheeks. She shifted the sleeping child to her lap; he buried his head into his mother, but didn't wake.

"Hi mommy," the girl whispered as she snuggled into her mother's side.

As the mother looped her arm around the lean form of her daughter, she felt her burry deeper into the embrace and nuzzle her mother lavishly. That was the thing she associated with her mother most, her smell. Always fresh and clean but with a hint of something soft that tickled her nose. She found her comfort in that smell

" Daddy and I made coffee. I wanted to bring some up to you, but he said I had to wait for you to wake up." She pouted her lower lip protruding.

Her mother chuckled, "Thank you for letting me sleep in." she addressed both of them, kissing the top of her daughter's head lightly. She was momentarily bombarded by the baby scent the little girl still maintained. She was always amazed at how children seemed to convey their own scent; always different but strangely similar.

"Don't mention it my love," her husband said as he gazed at his sleeping son, caressing the soft downy head; so small, so delicate.

"Why did it take you so long to join us?" he questioned.

"I was just thinking." She replied dreamily.

"Oh," he said puzzled," about what?"

She looked down at her daughter, then to her sleeping son, and finally into her husband' intense eyes.

" Nothing and everything at the same time." Her husband looked on, still confused.

She smiled sheepishly," We are so lucky, it's hard to imagine our life being any other way."

He chuckled a response," I know what you mean."

He looked to his gorgeous little girl observing her sleeping brother, both encompassed by their mother's love.

In acknowledgement, he nodded his head," We are very lucky indeed."


End file.
